


The Middle

by myfandomsareinfinite



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Canonical Character Death Reference, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, post-current canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfandomsareinfinite/pseuds/myfandomsareinfinite
Summary: Akmazian has time now.





	The Middle

Akmazian found Ryan late. The Second Trial of Akmazian, as the press had lovingly dubbed it, had ended three weeks before but the upheaval within the Alliance had really only just begun as every member of the conspiracy was routed out and arrested. Those members then had to be replaced like much of the higher-up leadership of the Alliance. Then those new leaders and all the politicians had to bicker about what to do with the Edrarian System. Then there was the media to deal with, and the paperwork, god the mountains of paperwork. 

The majority was court documents and testimonies but there was also the matter of his discharge from the Alliance. Akmazian’s face was interstellarly known at this point, his career as a spy was over and after everything that happened the Alliance wasn’t willing to give him another assignment. It was an honorable discharge. He even had a few commendations to go with it and a full retirement package.

Between dealing with all of that and getting set up with a real apartment and a real life (including a legal ID. It said Akmazian. He had no desire to his old name), Akmazian hadn’t seen Ryan since the doctor’s last testimony the day before the trial ended. 

When he knocked on the door to the flat on Alliance Headquarters in the living quarters section of the base, Nurse Jane Johns was the one who opened it. Akmazian gave her a jaunty nod of his head. 

“About time, jeez. Not like you need to thank your literal savior or anything.” Though her tone is scathing, there’s still the underlying current of energized excitement. Akmazian peered around her uncomfortably, eyes flicking along the hallway into the residence.

“Your, uh, deposed prince isn’t here, is he?” Akmazian didn’t need more witnesses.

“Levi? No, DUH. He’s not medical personal. He wouldn’t be allowed to set one foot on this side of the base, THANK GOD. I haven’t had to see him take his pants off in front of me for a whole week!”

“Oh, he does that to you, too?”

“Yeah.” Jane scoffed. Then her eyes narrowed. “Wait, why does he take his pants off in front of you?”

Akmazian opened his mouth and then stopped. They stared at each other for an increasingly uncomfortable silence while Akmazian tried to comprehend an acceptable reason for Levi’s lunacy. Then Jane burst out laughing, doubling over, hands on her knees while Akmazian watched her with raised eyebrows. She stood back up straight after a moment, still giggling. 

“I’m just kidding. Levi does that to pretty much everybody. You should have seen the look on your face.” She swung the door open wider, heading into a kitchenette area of the hallway and gesturing behind her as she went. “Ryan’s the last room on the left.”

Akmazian entered quickly, closing the door behind him in case she changed her mind. He stuffed both hands in his pockets as he shuffled down the hallway. He stopped in the doorway of the last room, leaning against the frame. His hands were still in his pockets and he resisted the urge to fidget despite being able to feel how stupid he looked. Fidgeting would be worse. He resolutely pushed his hands farther into his pockets. 

He looked from his internal hand dilemma and almost forgot how to breathe. Ryan was half-smiling at him, turned partway towards the door. An open suitcase lay open on the bed behind him and he had an Alliance uniform jacket folded over his arms. He brushed a handful of soft pink curls out of his eyes. 

Soft? Akmazian didn’t know if Ryan’s hair was soft. He should stop thinking. Ryan turned back to the suitcase, tucking the jacket into it. The other items in the case were perfectly organized, military standard. Just like Ryan, Akmazian thought. Except now, apparently, considering how laid-back Ryan looked in soft-looking sweatpants and a tank top that proclaimed “Attack of the Apples” in the most hideous font Akmazian had ever seen. 

“So…how does it feel to no longer be a wanted fugitive?” Ryan wasn’t looking at him as he spoke, still packing items from the bed into his bag.

Akmazian thought over the last couple of weeks. “I’d rather be hiding in a cold and lonely cargo bay than ever talk to another reporter.” Ryan laughed and Akmazian could feel goosebumps on his skin. 

“I bet. It’ll die down eventually.”

“You headed back to EOS 10, Dr. Dalias?”

“Yep; first transport tomorrow morning.” Ryan zipped the case shut and turned to face Akmazian again as he leaned back on the bed, slouching as he held himself up on his hands. 

He was still smiling gently as he met Akmazian’s gaze but there was something in his eyes that reminded the other man of the conversation they’d had during the Wake for Ryan’s father. 

“So, what about you? Where’s the Alliance sending you? Back to the shadows of the intelligence community where no one can find you?”

Akmazian blinked. 

“Oh, haven’t you heard, Darlin’? I’ve been honorably discharged.” He gestured at his own face. “This ugly mug is too recognizable for spy work now. I’m the ‘Face of the Revolution.’” He did air quotes for emphasis as he spoke, knuckles of his metal hand creaking with the motion. Ryan’s eyes followed his movement, searching his face.

“What about your smuggling ring? Letting that go might result in another price on your head.”

Akmazian shrugged. “I’ve handed it off to Levi. My men know he’s in charge. I’m back in the clear, legally speaking. I don’t have plans to change that status without good cause.”

“Like if another star system is declared destroyed?” Ryan’s eyes danced and the mirth was clear in his voice.

“Exactly like that, baby.” Akmazian grinned at him, but his eyes shifted away and the mood dimmed a bit. 

“So…what are you going to do with yourself, Mr. free-as-a-bird?” Ryan met Akmazian’s eyes again. Akmazian faltered a bit and Ryan must have seen it because then he was looking out the window. Quiet music filtered in from the kitchen down the hall and Akmazian could hear Jane singing along. Very off-key, and louder than the song probably warranted. 

 

“I’m not sure yet,” Akmazian admitted after a moment, “maybe nothing for a while. I’ve been enjoying the shower pressure in my apartment. I bought a couch. Seemed like something people who aren’t on the run do. Seems normal.” Ryan nodded, still apparently studying the tree outside the window. 

“Might do other ‘normal’ things. Take a vacation, date, visit an interstellar travel hub, ask out an attractive doctor on said travel hub.” Ryan was looking at him now, gaze piercing.

“Just want to…take my time. Relish all the things I can do now. You know, normal things.” Ryan still just stared at him. The silence was getting weird. Akmazian sighed. The song was still playing down the hall. He stepped into Ryan ’s room for the first time, moving until he was in front of him and then holding out his hand to the Doctor. Ryan’s eyes never left him and he look surprised but let Akmazian pull him up and into his arms. Then Akmazian pulled Ryan up against him, and crooned as he started to sway them both in small circles. 

“Baby, why don’t you just meet me in the middle? I’m losing my mind just a little.” Ryan snorted and Akmazian grinned, still singing. 

“This song is…so old.” Ryan said but the annoyance was half hearted. 

“That just makes it classic.”

“Definitely not.” Akmazian pressed a soft kiss below Ryan’s ear. 

“Whatever you say, Dr. Dalias.” The stutter in Ryan’s breath was the best thing he’d ever heard. 

“I hope this isn’t your idea of a first date because I’m telling you right now it’s unacceptable.” Akmazian laughed and swung Ryan out for a spin, pulling him back in as the song ended. 

“Oh, ye of little faith… I’m hurt.” Ryan’s small shy smile before he pressed a kiss under Akmazian’s skin made his heart jump. 

“I’m free next Thursday.”

**Author's Note:**

> So i've had the song The Middle by Zedd, Maren Morris, and Grey stuck in my head for like a week so this is what you get.


End file.
